Maboroshi
by Inuyasha86Sanji
Summary: Rukia can't sleep because she's afraid of a nightmare that haunts her every night will she be able to sleep? Please R&R  One Shot   IchiRuki


Okay I don't own Bleach the rightful owner is Kubo Tite-sensei. Well I don't know how good this story and I took too much time on it so it may not be all that great. Well I hope you guys like it.

_**Maboroshi:**_

It was close to midnight Rukia was on the roof of the Kurosaki clinic and home. She had a hard time falling asleep because of the dream which plagued her the last few nights. She was afraid of seeing it and having this come true.

"Get a grip it's just a nightmare like it's going to come true..." Rukia said to herself as she wrapped her arms around herself as she looked into the town. She didn't know that Ichigo had woken up something had been bothering him. He couldn't stop thinking about Rukia lately. The way she looked and in school she would fall asleep during class.

"Rukia." Ichigo said but there was no answer from his closet.

"Rukia." Ichigo said again, still there was no answer. Ichigo got up from the bed and went to the closet.

"Rukia?" Ichigo said with a knock. He waited for an answer to come but nothing. Ichigo slowly slid the door open once it opened he noticed the bed inside was empty.

"Rukia!" Ichigo said to himself as he looked inside the closet. Ichigo didn't find her but he did find a letter so he figured Rukia was still around. He closed the closet door.

"Where did she go?" Ichigo thought to himself. He walked out of his room. He walked down the hall when he noticed the window was open.

"?" Ichigo remembered closing the window for the night. Ichigo went towards the window he was about to close the window but then he looked out the window. Ichigo saw Rukia he then climbed onto the roof and made his way to Rukia. Rukia didn't notice that Ichigo was there.

"Rukia." Ichigo said. Rukia quickly turned around. She thought she was seeing things.

"Ichigo...I...I thought you were asleep...?" Rukia said.

"I was but the way you were acting these past days made me worry." Ichigo replied. Rukia looked at him and then to the side.

"I...I didn't mean to make you worry. But you don't have to worry it's nothing." Rukia replied. Ichigo knew that she was lying to him.

"Rukia please tell me the truth." Ichigo said. Rukia slowly looked over to Ichigo. She could tell that he knew that she was lying. She then looked towards the side.

"Looks like I can't get anything past you..." Rukia said as she gave a small sigh. Ichigo looked at her.

"It was a few nights ago I had a nightmare. It was the same nightmare these past few nights. I'm not sure why I'm seeing them or what it means...I'm just afraid that...This dream would come true..." Rukia replied. Ichigo continued to look at her. He slowly walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She looked at him. She hadn't seen this side of Ichigo before.

"Am I seeing things?" Rukia thought to herself. She couldn't help but think of this being her imagination, but she was able to feel his warmth and his skin on hers. So she couldn't be imagining it.

"Ichigo..." Rukia said in a soft voice. Ichigo looked at her.

"I don't know what the dream was about and I don't think it'll come true. But if it does come true...I'm here and I'll do everything to protect you." Ichigo said as he held her closer. Rukia put her hands on top of Ichigo's hand and held it tight.

"Thank you Ichigo...But..." Rukia's voice trailed off a bit.

"Rukia?" Ichigo said.

"...I don't want anyone to get hurt especially you Ichigo...I don't think I could forgive myself if you got hurt and I wouldn't be able to live..." Rukia stopped. She couldn't say that she wanted to say. She didn't want to think of the bad things, she knows that Ichigo had gotten stronger but her heart was telling her a different thing. Ichigo slowly let her go as she looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Look Rukia you know everything we been through..." Ichigo stopped he felt like he was forcing his thoughts at her.

"Rukia...I know that I can be over confident at times...I wouldn't of been able to get this far without you and the others." Ichigo said as he got closer to Rukia.

"That's why I want to do something to repay everything you did for me." Ichigo finished Rukia's look never changed she just looked at him. The words he said swam in her head. He wanted to repay for what she did.

"...You say it's for repaying but if you die in trying to repay it wouldn't be repaying the people it'll only cause pain and sadness." Rukia said with slight parted lips. Images of the day Kaien died in her arms flashed before her eyes. She didn't notice that her body was shacking.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo said in a worried voice. Rukia was brought back as she noticed how she was shacking she buried her face into Ichigo's chest. Ichigo gave a few blinks but he didn't know what to do. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. Rukia wished she could bee Kaien again.

"Ichigo..." Rukia said her voice a bit shaky. Ichigo looked at her; he wished that he could know what was going through Rukia's mind.

"Rukia I'm right here..." Ichigo said holding her tightly Rukia closed her eyes a bit.

"Ichigo...I don't want to...I don't want to lose you like I lost someone I held dear...I can't bear the pain..." Rukia replied as she held Ichigo tightly. Ichigo looked down at her. Ichigo just held her in his arms. He wished that he could get rid of all of Rukia's pain.

"Look Rukia I want to be the one who takes away the pain. The one you don't have to worry in losing because I'll be stronger." Ichigo said in a whisper. Rukia slowly looked up to him.

"Do you promise? Do you promise that you'll stay alive?" Rukia continued to look at Ichigo eyes with pain behind them. Ichigo leaned closer to her Rukia slightly panicked. Ichigo's lips came towards Rukia's ear.

"I promise. I'll do what I can to stay alive." Ichigo whispered in Rukia's ear. She still looked at him; he slowly pulled away from her and looked at her. The two looked at each other for a while. Ichigo put a hand on Rukia's cheek. He slowly leaned towards her and pressed his lips to hers. Rukia's eyes went wide; she didn't expect Ichigo to take such actions. Yet Rukia's body didn't feel like it wasn't strange.

Rukia tried to pull away from him but her body wouldn't listen to her. She replied to his kiss holding onto him. She didn't understand her actions at the moment but when she really thought about it she liked Ichigo more then a friend. The two continued to kiss each other Ichigo then slowly let the kiss go. Ichigo looked at Rukia as she looked up at him.

"Rukia there's something I what you to know." Ichigo said. Rukia gave a few blinks.

"What is it Ichigo?" Rukia asked. Ichigo continued to look at her.

"I know you might be surprised...For a while now I've been having a strong feeling for you..."Ichigo said. Rukia's expression changed.

"Ichigo I too have a strong feeling for you...But it took me a long time to figure that out...More to say..." Rukia stopped and looked towards the side. Ichigo slowly put a hand under her chin and brought it up slowly. Rukia was now looking at Ichigo their gaze never broke.

"More to say what Rukia?" Ichigo asked in a gentle tone of voice. Rukia slightly blushed.

"...It's that...I hadn't realized that...I had a strong feeling for you until..." Rukia's voice trailed off. She tried to put her words together but she couldn't she didn't want to get her words to come out wrong. Ichigo continued to look at her.

"Until today?" Ichigo asked. Rukia gave a slight surprised look that he had figured that out. Her gaze slowly looked away from Ichigo as she slowly nodded her head.

"Yes...Ichigo...Until today...I did have someone else I had strong feelings for like I have for you...But..." Rukia's voice trailed off. Ichigo could see the pain in her eyes. He held her tight which caught Rukia off guard.

"Rukia...I'm sorry to..." Ichigo was stopped by Rukia; she looked at him and shook her head.

"It's not your fault...It's mine and I've been stuck in the past...I know I have to let go of it. I have you right now...I can't let..." Rukia stopped, Ichigo just looked at her.

"You don't have to say anything else. I don't want you to be in pain..." Ichigo said in a gentle tone of voice. Rukia looked at him and then she placed her head on his chest.

"Arigato Ichigo..." Rukia said under her breath Ichigo looked down at her. He gave a kiss on top of her head. Rukia blushed when she felt his lips on her head. She quickly looked at him.

"Ichigo!" Rukia stopped when Ichigo pressed his lips to hers. Rukia then slowly pulled away from Ichigo her face red.

"Ichigo...What..." Rukia stopped she tried to get her words out but for some reason the words wouldn't come out.

"I wanted you to know that I...Really care for you like I said before...I wanted to show you that my feeling towards you is true." Ichigo replied. Rukia looked at him her look softened a bit.

"Ichigo..." Rukia said as her voice trailed off.

"Rukia is something wrong?" Ichigo asked Rukia shook her head.

"No...It's just you caught me off guard...I'm happy that you'd do something like this to prove your words are true." Rukia replied. Ichigo smiled the two looked at each other, they got closer like magnets. Their lips meet as their kiss became passionate. The two finally told one another their true feelings and both accepted the others feeling. Ichigo let the kiss go as the two looked at each other.

"We should go back inside." Ichigo said. Rukia nodded her head.

"Okay...Ichigo..." Rukia said as Ichigo gave a few blinks.

"Yes Rukia?" Ichigo said. Rukia blushed a bit and then she looked off towards the side. And tired to put her words together.

"I...Was wondering if I...Could sleep with you tonight..." Rukia said still looking off towards the side. Ichigo looked at her as she brought his hand up and placed it on her cheek. Rukia slowly looked at Ichigo he had a soft smile on his face.

"If it'll help you to sleep." Ichigo replied. Rukia looked at him and blushed even more. She quickly looked the other way. She slowly nodded her head. Ichigo nodded his head as he got up. He then helped Rukia up from the room. The two walked towards the edge and went inside through the window. Ichigo helped Rukia inside.

"Arigato..." Rukia said as Ichigo smiled at her.

"Your welcome." Ichigo replied. The two walked back to Ichigo's room as quietly as they could. Once they got into the room Ichigo quickly closed the door.

"Ichigo..." Rukia said as Ichigo turned around to look at her.

"Yes?" Ichigo said Rukia looked towards the side for a moment and looked at Ichigo once again. Their eyes locked never moving.

"Ichigo...I wanted to say thank you again for letting me...Sleep in the same bed with you..." Rukia said. Ichigo walked up to her and held her in his arms.

"Like I said before I wanted to do something to repay you for all the things you've done for us." Ichigo replied. Rukia looked at him and smiled.

"Arigatou..." Rukia said. Ichigo looked down at her and kissed her forehead. Rukia looked down and blushed. Ichigo looked at her and smiled.

"We should get some rest." Ichigo said. Rukia nodded her head. The two got into the bed. Rukia snuggled close to Ichigo as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oyasumi." Ichigo said as he kissed her.

"Oyasumi Ichigo." Rukia replied as she kissed Ichigo. The two closed their eyes and fell asleep. That night Rukia's dream nightmare had changed to a good dream.

_**The End**_


End file.
